This invention pertains to thermosettable resin compositions having improved mechanical properties.
Resins containing the cyanate group or the cyanamide group are known and are thermosettable to polytriazines. Said polytriazines have excellent heat resistance, however, there is substantial room for improvement in their mechanical properties. U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,852 teaches the use of high boiling esters as plasticizers in cyanate resins. Although said esters improve some mechanical properties, they are not chemically bonded to the thermoset resin and may thus be easily leached out of the resin resulting in a decrease in mechanical properties.
The present invention provides novel cyanate resin compositions and novel cyanamide resin compositions which are thermosettable to useful polymeric (cured) compositions with improved mechanical strength. These compositions are useful in the preparation of castings, laminates or composites, coatings, and the like.